En cage
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Ce que TDK ne montre pas : la mise en cage du Joker, fouille comprise... Joker version Ledger. Gordon. OS. "Pas trop déprimé, Commissaire, de mesurer l'étendue de votre solitude ?"


**En cage**

Joker a l'air inoffensif, calé à l'arrière de cette voiture du police. Qui pourrait voir, dans cette mine déconfite, l'homme qui terrorisait Gotham tout à l'heure ?

Pointé d'une arme, le grand méchant semble se ratatiner, résigné.

On aurait pu attendre un coup d'éclat, une explosion de dernière minute ou le renversement de situation... mais non. Rien de tel ne s'est produit.

Le Joker se laisse mener tel un agneau.

Et l'inspecteur Gordon, soulagé, voit la portière se refermer sur cette proie qu'il n'imaginait sans doute jamais pouvoir saisir.

Sitôt le clown embarqué, il aide Batman à se relever de terre. Le superhéros secoue la tête.

"Il a bien failli vous avoir..."

"Oui. Heureusement que vous étiez là, Gordon." accorde la voix grave de la chauve-souris.

Le regard des deux héros se tournent vers l'objet de leurs tourments qui paraît de plus en plus tassé sur lui-même.

"Tenez-le à l'oeil. Cela m'ennuierait qu'il faille à nouveau lui courir après."

Gordon se frotte la nuque : "Et moi donc ! vous n'avez rien à craindre. Et merci encore pour votre aide."

Le serrement de pinces aurait pu faire rire le Joker mais il se contente d'un discret sourire.

***

Gordon prend place sur la banquette arrière, rejoignant le Clown Prince du Crime.

"Fini de jouer." lance-t-il. "La petite course s'arrête ici."

Joker l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. A dire vrai, il s'est mis à compter en silence les minutes salvatrices.

Gordon se contente alors de fixer les menottes du Clown d'un air monotone. Une forte odeur de poudre et de dynamite envahit progressivement l'intérieur du véhicule.

***

"Grouille-toi !" lui assène un subordonné de Gordon qui trouve la façon dont le Clown psychopathe quitte le véhicule trop lente à son goût.

Il est vrai que Joker semble serein, habité par un calme inhabituel. Ces abrutis ignorent que son cerveau tourne à 100 à l'heure sans perdre de vue son objectif final. Car dire que le Joker ne poursuit pas de but serait... pure fadaise !

On le bouscule, on lui jette des ordres : "Rentre là-dedans !"

Un des clowns craque et implore les hommes du central. Joker lui lance un regard impitoyable, bien plus terrifiant encore que la sentence prononcée par n'importe quel juge ou procureur.

Le patron s'en détourne avec dédain et pénètre à l'intérieur de la forteresse de Gordon, accompagné par les aboiements des chiens.

Il soupire. Tout ceci est aussi nécessaire qu'ennuyant !

***

On défait ses menottes et la garde se fait d'autant plus rapprochée. Les flics se tenant là sont armés jusqu'aux dents ! c'est vraiment... trop d'honneur pourrait ironiser le Clown.

Gordon assiste attentivement à la scène.

Joker ramène ses mains gantées sur le devant jusqu'à ce qu'un des hommes lui donne une tape pour les faire descendre : "Pas de geste brusque !"

Brusque ? Brusque ?! BRUSQUE ! vous voulez voir ce que serait un geste brusque ?!

"Retire ton manteau." lui enjoint un autre.

Le Clown s'exécute dans un mouvement haché. Puis retire également sa veste. Ses gants.

Sa docilité serait susceptible de mettre la puce à l'oreille... aussi faut-il mettre un peu de piment à cette scène routinière...

"A propos, Inspecteur... quand allez-vous mettre fin à... l'inquiétude qui doit... ronger votre malheureuse épouse... et vos enfants ?" s'enquiert le Clown avec un air faussement concerné.

"Ce n'est pas votre problème." grogne la voix de Gordon.

Le poids du pardessus du Clown intrigue fortement l'assistance.

Il sent les regards des hommes de Gordon qui prennent de l'assurance : finalement il a l'air moins terrible sans son pardessus !... ah la la... l'habit fait peut-être finalement le Joker !...

On lui retire la chaîne qui relie le passant du pantalon à la montre gousset.

Il est étrangement équipé, ce type...

"Prenez les empreintes."

Ah ! les empreintes... c'est amusant ça, les empreintes. Surprise en voyant les mains du criminel barbouillées de maquillage, aux ongles négligés et longs. De belles mains, loin d'être celles d'une brute épaisse !

Le Clown, ils l'apprendront bien assez rapidement, n'est que paradoxe.

"ADN et empreintes dentaires." précise Gordon du fond de la salle.

Fichtre ! voilà des années qu'il n'a plus mis les pieds chez un dentiste !

"On procède à une mise à nu ?"

Hochement de la tête de la part de Gordon.

"Décidément... il ne te restera plus... grande humanité lorsque tu sortiras d'ici..." songe le Clown sans perdre le fil du compte-à-rebours qu'il a entamé dans sa tête.

On le mène jusqu'à une salle isolée.

Gordon y pénètre après avoir précisé à Stephens qu'il vaut mieux qu'il y veille personnellement pour éviter les embrouilles. La confiance règne ici...

"Tombe la chemise, le Clown." s'amuse un des lourdauds de Gordon.

Gordon l'a à l'oeil. Aucun vice de procédure ne sera toléré. Le Clown a une furieuse envie de rire : "ils s'attendent à voir débarquer ton avocat ?!" s'interroge-t-il silencieusement en réprimant un rictus.

Patiemment, ses doigts filent sur le tissu vert de son gilet. Bon sang... combien de nuits passées avec ces vêtements sur le dos ? cet habit lui colle à la peau et est, pour ainsi dire, son plus ancien compagnon depuis le début de sa campagne visant à plonger Gotham dans le chaos !...

Pointé de plusieurs armes, Joker quitte son gilet qu'un homme attrape et fouille.

Puis la cravate.

La chemise enfin, qu'il déboutonne et retire.

Diable ! il semble y avoir un homme là-dessous !

Contre toute attente, le Clown possède une esthétique indéniable. Le torse est bien fait, la poitrine parcourue de quelques poils, des abdominaux discrets...

"Ok. La suite maintenant. Qu'on en finisse."

"Vous avez l'air nerveux." constate le Clown. "... serait-ce l'optique de... votre future promotion qui vous... angoisse à ce point, Inspecteur ?"

Gordon choisit de ne pas répondre aux provocations du détraqué.

Assis sur un banc délabré, le clown se déchausse.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu planquais des lames dans tes godasses." avec un signe pour qu'on fouille les pompes.

"C'était pour... bénéficier d'un effet de surprise." répond passivement le Clown avant de quitter ses chaussettes. "Dans ce métier, il faut savoir... sans cesse... se renouveler." se plaît-il d'ajouter, au bord de l'éclat de rire susceptible de faire capoter la totalité du plan.

Il quitte son pantalon dans un mouvement des plus étranges, presque dérangeant, dénué de toute obscénité cependant.

Le regard fixe, il pivote.

Que cherchaient-ils au juste à prouver ? que les vêtements cachaient quelques tares physiques dont ils auraient pu s'amuser ? leurs mines déçues le feraient presque hurler de rire. Bredouilles ! c'est à s'en tenir les côtes !...

Il est temps de cesser ce cirque ridicule et de faire venir le Batman.

"Procédez aux autres recherches. Je commence la comparaison des données."

Pauvre Gordon... s'il pense trouver quoi que ce soit... de ce côté là, le Clown est tranquille.

"Remets tes frusques. On te ramène chez tes potes."

Joker sait qu'une fois Gordon hors du jeu, ses hommes se livreront à quelques... incivilités.

"Magne-toi, le clown !"

Il obtempère, de mauvaise foi cependant.

Dans une pièce adjacente, on se livre à une recherche d'ADN.

Le Clown n'aime décidément pas qu'on fouille dans sa bouche ! surtout lorsqu'on assène l'acte de commentaires : "Putain !... sacrée paire de cicatrices quand même..."

Joker pourrait presque s'entendre demander : "Ca vous dirait... d'avoir les mêmes ?"

On le ramène alors en cage avec ses sbires.

Là, on se met à l'insulter. Tous les noms y passent. Ils glissent tous sur le joker sauf un...

"Monstre" fuse çà et là. Le Clown inspire profondément pour ne pas perdre ses nerfs.

La séance dure un moment... où il demeure imperturbable - du moins en surface.

D'un mouvement vif, il passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, se frictionnant le crâne. Le geste a le mérite de faire silence un instant. Puis il quitte le banc, s'approchant des barreaux pour y poser ses avant-bras en faisant saillir ses mains souillées. Il passe en revue du regard les hommes présents. Bah ! pas un pour sauver l'autre !... il soupire : c'est d'un ennui !...

Puis il retourne se rasseoir tandis que le cortège des insultes se poursuit.

Il scrute le gros tas qui fouille les poches de son pardessus et en extrait le précieux butin de guerre...

Le Clown doit faire preuve d'une énorme maîtrise pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge de l'impudent ! ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair de ses cuisses tandis que le regard ne quitte plus le méfait qui se déroule à quelques mètres de lui.

Les insultes sont à présent accompagnées de matraques fracassées contre les barreaux.

Ce n'est plus un poste de police ! c'est une ménagerie !...

L'entrée de Gordon flanqué de Stephens et Ramirez a le mérite de ramener le calme : "Reculez-vous ! tout le monde ! je ne veux pas que son avocat puisse me coller un vice de procédure sur le dos, pigé ?!"


End file.
